let me be your superhero
by austin-auslly-ally
Summary: (little sequel for "rauraR5fangirl's" fanfiction...'Demons' *wink* *wink*) austin and ally film a really important music video. after that they take a small "break" from their work. they talk about the little dream austin had a while ago...and basically one thing leads to another... WARNING: mature content


****HELLO EVERYONE!****

****GUESS WHO'S BACK WITH A SEQUEL FOR DEMONS! AYE THAT'S RIGHT….ME!****

****Oh right…****

****Oh yeah this story was requested by rauraisauslly from twitter****

****This was supposed to be posted on april (for her birthday)****

****And I couldn't finish it by then bc I had school, and exams and what not****

****Soooooo hope you like reading this as much as I loved writing it****

****Aye!****

****This is my first time writing an M rated story****

****And all I knew about sex scenes was from other fanfictions…****

****At some parts I got confused and I was like "what the hell am I supposed to do now?"****

****So I just read like 4 to 5 smut fanfics and got inspired off em erg****

****And I feel like this isn't enough though,…and there might be some mistakes here and there, but let me remind you that English is my ****_**_**second**_**_****language….****

****So yeah….****

****Hope y'all like it!****

****WARNING: MATURE CONTENT.****

****(bruh at least be above 13 or some shit….if you're not then what the fuck are you doing here, searching "adult" stuff to read….go watch Disney or something….*pause* oh I forgot this is based on a disney show….ehuehuehueh XD)****

It was in a place that appeared to be a forest

Austin was sitting on a bench, his surroundings all foggy, as if it were a blurry dream, he was wearing a light blue button down shirt with simple black jeans.

he was strumming his guitar softly, his eyes fixed on the camera in front of him

__Sometimes love's a scary place__

__Its like standing in the dark__

__Flying through the universe__

__Trying to fix your broken heart__

__Its okay to let it go__

__You don't have to be so brave__

__Take a chance__

__If someone else is gonna__

__Swoop in and save the day__

A figure stepped out of the fog..

it was ally…

She was wearing a long and flowey peachy pink dress.

She stood on the opposite side of austin.

Austin switched his gaze from the camera, to ally

__You don't have to face your fears alone__

__Cause whenever you're in trouble__

__I'll know__

The guitar (that was attached with wires) flew from austin's hands and disappeared from the shot

Now austin was standing up and looking in ally's direction

__let me be your superhero__

__there isn't a place I won't go__

__whenever you need me by your side__

__ill be there__

__be there__

he took small and slow steps towards her.

__Never be afraid if you fall__

__Ill carry you away from it all__

__Let me be your superhero__

__Let me be your superhero__

The camera focused on ally, she was staring at austin, her face showing no emotions.

she just stood straight and strong

But A tear slid down her cheek, leaving a black trial of her mascara behind

__Take off your mask__

__Put down your guard__

__Don't need a symbol on your chest__

__Its alright for once to play__

__The damsel in distress__

__You're gonna use up all your strength__

__Trying to be so strong__

__Don't have to shoulder all the weight__

__Together we can take it on__

Austin was now standing a few feet away from her

__You don't have to face your fears alone (you're not alone, baby)__

__Cause whenever you're in trouble__

__I'll know-oh oh__

He reached forward and grabbed her hand

__Let me be your superhero__

__There isn't a place I wont go__

__Whenever you need me by your side__

__Ill be there__

__Be there__

He wiped her cheeks clean and softly smiled at her

__Never be afraid if you fall__

__Ill carry you away from it all__

__Let me be your superhero__

__Let me be your super-hero__

He pulled her in to his embrace and held her small body against his.

Gently swaying from side to side, While The voices in the background harmonized

__Woah, woah, woah, oh__

__Woah woah woah oh__

__Woah woah oh__

They sang  
and he was still holding her

__Let me be your superhero__

__Woah woah woah oh__

__Woah woah oh__

__Woah woah oh__

He pulled away and looked into her sparkling eyes.

He smiled and sung the next verses softly

__Sometimes love's a scary place__

__Its like standing in the dark__

__Flying though the universe__

__Trying to fix your broken heart__

__Yeah__

He Grabbed her hands and kissed them softly

__Let me be your superhero__

__There isn't a place I wont go (I wont go)__

__Whenever you need me by your side__

__Ill be there, be there__

__Never be afraid if you fall__

__Ill carry you away from it all (ill pick you up, baby)__

__Let me be your superhero__

__Let me be your superhero__

He got closer to her again

__(woah woah woah ooh)__

__Yeah I can be your superhero__

He cupped her face in his hands, smiling down at her

__You know I will baby__

__Woah woah woah ooh__

They started to lean in until their faces were inches apart.

She felt his hot breath on her lips

Their eyes were closed and he sang the last line

__Let me be your superhero__

he captured her lips in his, leaning his head to the side as he was told so that the camera can get the perfect shot of the kiss

"PERFECT!" dez clapped "CUT!" he shouted

They didn't pull away

"CUT!" dez repeated

They still didn't pull away

"oh man! Not this again" trish laughed

"I SAID CUT!"

Still kissing.

Dez gave up and sighed, trish shrugged.

Austin pulled away first, then ally realized that everyone on the set were staring at them

she blushed.

They laughed.

"how was that?" austin breathed out

"great!" dez gave them a thumbs up "THAT'S A WRAP!" he shouted to the rest of the crew

"wooooo!" everyone cheered

"this is gonna be your biggest music video yet austin!" trish high-fived him

"yeah I know" he looked over to ally "cause ally's in it" he smiled and shoved his hands in his front pockets

"awww" she blushed

"but seriously though! Its very emotional, but sensitive and sweet at the same time" dez said, not taking his eyes off the screen in front of him

"I think we should go celebrate!" ally suggested

"yeah!" austin agreed "how about dinner at the beach club? My treat!"

"sounds great!" ally clapped

"ooooooh! Cant." Dez sighed "did you forget that I have to hand in the final cut of the music video TODAY?"

"oh." Austin slumped his shoulders

"and guess who's to blame for shooting the music video so late?" dez glared

"hey! I didn't mean to fall off that skate board! it was either that. Or kill a puppy! I chose to fall and avoid hitting the damn puppy!" austin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"and because of that you broke your arm and we delayed shooting it" trish said, as if it were the millionth time

Ally laughed at him

"so what!? the music video is now finished!" austin defended himself

"okay back to the point. Dez cant come. What about you trish?" ally asked

"yeah, and I cant come cause I have to go back home to take care of my brother" trish shrugged

Ally, austin, and dez looked at her

"what?" she laughed "he's sick and I wanna take care of him!"

"really?" ally crossed her arms

"yeah why not?!" she chuckled "im gonna get paiiiiddddd!"

"ohh" austin lauhed

"so I guess we wont go then" ally pouted

"no no! you guys go have some fun! Take a break! Go on a date or something!" dez waved

"it has been a while since our last date" austin looked down at her and smirked

"yeah" she smiled

"then go!" dez motioned for the door

"ill go change" ally motioned to her dress and chuckled

"okay" austin smiled as he threw himself on the bean bag next to dez

Ally and austin had a nice dinner at the beach club…

Luckily the paparazzi that were always chasing austin were no where to be seen tonight…

Thank god.

They went on a walk by the beach afterwards, the sun was saying its goodbyes as it was starting to hide behind the mountains.

"you know this is really nice" austin smiled, the wind blowing in his hair "we should do this more often"

Holding hands and swinging them happily they walked along the shore. Their bare feet getting wet.

Ally, was now dressed in an orange, and yellow tie dye maxi dress

While austin was wearing a black tank top with ripped jeans

"yeah we so should!" she sighed.

he put his arms around her shoulders and inhaled deeply

After a while of walking they sat down by the shore, letting the gentle waves of the evening crash on their feet

It was silent, it wasn't awkward, but very comfortable

"hey austin" ally turned to look at him

"hm?" he lifted his gaze from the water and focused on her

"can I ask you something?" she bit her lip

"yeah sure" he smiled, as he propped himself up on his elbow

"remember that day at the park where you had that dream?" she bit her lip

"about a year and half ago?" He chuckled

"yeah…." She rolled her eyes

"yes"

"you never actually told me what the dream was about…" she looked down and played with the sand by her legs "you were actually crying…I mean…"

"well some of it were memories.." he started

She nodded, waiting for him to continue

"it all started out with that song" he sighed

"demons?"

"yeah." He nodded " so I dreamed I was singing that song in a concert that was apparently my last-"

"wait why?"

"you'll understand why.." he continued "while I was singing that song…wow…everything felt so real! I mean I had flashbacks of the time where you and gavin broke up and I spend the whole night trying to comfort you, to the time where you dumped him…" he paused "and the day we got together" he grinned

She smiled

"but then it all sort of turned to a nightmare when things -that didnt actually happen- started… like you getting hit by a car on a dead-end road or your heart stopped beating, and-"

She was intensely listening to him

"and when you were refreshed by those electrical zapping thingys" he chuckled when he didn't know what to say

She shook her head and laughed

"you started talking again, and just when I thought you were going to be okay…BAM! Dead."

she smiled "austin that is so weird to be honest"

"I know it is!" he chuckled "but that one weird dream made me realize how valuable life is and a few more things…but then it hit me! …'man! Im in love with this girl'"

She stared up at him "love?" that one word was enough to set her heart on fire.

sure he'd said he loved her the day he finally told her how he felt…but this just felt different….__very__ different

"love" he repeated and leaned in, his lips hovering above her skin

"L." he breathed out, placing a soft kiss on her neck

"O." he placed another kiss on her jaw line,

"V." he said more deeply as he placed a kiss on her burning cheek,

"E." he smiled and kissed her full lips passionately.

She kissed back sweetly and closed her eyes.

He pulled her into him even more and licked her bottom lip.

She opened her mouth and moaned as soon as his tongue met hers

he liked it

She pulled him closer by the back of his neck

he grabbed her waist firmly, she smiled into the kiss and gently pushed him so he was laying down.

She climbed on top of him, her eyes never leaving his, she smiled and leaned In again, re-connecting their lips in a kiss filled with passion and need.

She tilted her head to the side, to allow him better access.

He pulled away slightly and bit her lip, she groaned

Her fingers trailed down his lean body and grabbed the end of his shirt, she made a move to take it off

Austin pulled away slightly and cupped her face, he felt things getting hot…too hot…

"ally…" he breathed out

Her eyes were closed, and her lips were swollen "hmmm? She mumbled, kissing his hands that were on her cheeks

"ally" he repeated "we're still at the beach" he chuckled

Her eyes fluttered open and She blushed, but tried to hide it "so?"

"we cant-" he started

"I know" she sighed shakily.

"you know my dad's side of the beach is not that far away" he suggested "and no one's at the beach house " he raised an eyebrow

"hmm that sounds like a great idea" she smirked, playing with his pick necklace "shall we?"

The drive to the house wasn't really that long…it took less than 5 minutes but it felt like forever.

Austin quickly dove into his pocket and took out the keys to the house, he fumbled with them until he found the right one, he quickly shoved it in and twisted forcefully.

They slammed the door shut behind them,

ally pressed austin against the door and started kissing again, he lifted both her legs and wrapped them around his own torso.

He carried her over to the giant white couch in the main living room.

He lay her down and climbed on top of her. Attacking her lips with full force.

Ally did what she wanted to do before, she trailed her hands down his back and grabbed the end of his shirt and with one swift movement she threw it on the floor. Her hands enjoyed exploring his lean and well built body.

She trailed his neck, all the way to his chest, then back down to his hard stomach and further down to his delicious V line, lightly brushing her hands on the soft feathery hair on his lower abdomen.

He pulled away slightly and then started trailing kisses down her jaw line and neck, licking, biting and sucking at her heated flesh.

He reached her pulse point, where it made her whimper.

He started going further down, he kissed her chest.

And between her breasts.

He reached for the straps of her dress that were tied with a neat ribbon behind her neck, he pulled the strings and the top of the dress fell.

Exposing her black bra.

He looked at her, as if not believing this is actually happening, right there and right then…in his father's house…

He went back for her mouth again, deeply kissing her swollen lips while his hands sneaked their way under her bra and worked on one of her breasts, kneading it gently.

She moaned

He smirked, __the night is just getting started__

He reached for her back, and snapped the back of her bra with one hand

The bra fell, the straps still on her, he smiled and took them off, throwing the piece of material to the floor joining the pile of clothes that were forming by the coffee table.

He kissed her again, kneading her bare breasts

He pulled away and focused on the right breast, sucking and biting the nipple while the other hand worked on its twin.

He flickered his tongue over the tender flesh, earning another delicious moan from her.

His hands moved down her body, and reached where her dress had fallen, and took the piece off all at once, leaving ally in nothing but her black panties

He absorbed in her beauty, her cheeks were bright red and her eyes were dark with lust.

His hand trailed down her body and reached her damp panties

Spreading her legs and putting himself between them, He started rubbing through the fabric, while he was still sucking her nipple

"austin" she moaned

He tried sitting up on top of her, and his hands on both sides of her on the couch

She arched her back and her legs brushed against his hard member through his jeans

He groaned and his hands almost gave in

His mouth left her nipples with a loud __plop__

"shall we continue in the other room?" he chuckled when he almost fell off the couch

She giggled softly and nodded,

he picked her up like before.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, her breasts on his chest.

And his hard-on rubbing deliciously exactly where she wanted it

She sucked at his pulse point while he carried her to the master bedroom with the king-size bed

Ally whimpered when she landed on the bed rather forcefully, bouncing then settling.

Austin didn't miss the way her breasts reacted to the action.

He shut the door.

Still facing away from her, he took off his jeans, when he leaned down, ally got an excellent view of his back side

She giggled

He was left with a pair of bright pink boxers, which were hanging dangerously low on his waist.

looking oh-so sexy on him

He didn't make eye contact with her, he walked over to the window and slid the curtains shut, they were a thin material, so you could still see the dim orange light from the tiki lamps outside on the beach

He turned around to see her sitting up on the bed.

He smirked and slowly walked over to her, leaning down and placing his hands on both sides of the bed "you're mine baby" he whispered and licked the underside of her ear. Sending shivers down her spine

She bit his earlobe and he moaned, her hands trailed the fine cuts of his abs then to his back and all the way down to grab the firm globes of his ass.

Her mouth traveled from his lips down to his chest and placed a trail of open mouth kisses down all the way to his v-line

Her hands played with the fine hairs of his happy trail

Now she knew why it was called a 'happy trail'…

Cause she was very fucking happy about where it will lead her.

He felt all the blood in his body rush south as he was about to loose control

"ally" he breathed out

She came back to his neck and placed a wet kiss on the spot where his neck and shoulders met, before sucking hard and swirling her tongue on the flesh and biting lightly, leaving a bright red hickey in its place.

He stood in front of her, letting her do whatever.

"why do you still have these on?" she smirked and looked down at his boxers

"are you gonna do anything about it?" he breathed out on her neck, stroking her arms

She inhaled deeply at the feeling of his hot breath on her skin…

And his unusually deep voice

__Oh god…his voice__

her fingers tugged at the elastic strip on his waist, she started sliding it down his thighs.

She smirked and dropped the material on the floor all at once

His hard cock propped out and stood proudly in front of her, almost touching her from the length of it

She looked down and licked her lips.

He smirked seeing her reaction.

She looked up at him and grinned "lay down"

She motioned for the center of the bed

He did as he was told

she pushed his stomach so his back was flat against the bed.

His cock standing up hard and proud, hanging slightly over his stomach from the sheer weight of it

He closed his eyes, feeling her warm lips on his

He pulled away and held her lips firmly between his teeth

"I want you to loose control baby" he breathed out

She moaned in his mouth, her hands trailing circles on his chest

She started kissing down his neck, his chest

she gently bit his nipples

He moaned

She started licking his abs…

All the way until she reached her prize…

She gently grabbed his cock, it was hard like a rock, but the skin was soft

Like satin wrapped around iron

His eyes widened at her action, he inhaled deeply and shakily

She started stroking up and down for a while before leaning down and shyly licking the top.

He inhaled sharply.

She took him in slowly slowly, until he hit the back of her throat, so she just squeezed the parts she couldn't fit with her hands

"ally" he hissed, tangling her hair in his hands

She started pumping him with her mouth, going up and down on his glorious member

"oh god ally" his voice deeper than usual, it sent shivers down her spine

He hissed and moaned her name

She started pumping faster, her hands squeezing in the same time as her mouth, giving him the feeling that she was deep throating him.

"fuck" he cursed as he buried his head in the pillows behind him, staring at the ceiling, refusing to close his eyes

His Adams apple bobbing up and down from his throat with every shaky breath he took

She felt him starting to twitch, she knew what was going to happen

She pumped faster, getting excited for what was coming.

He was on the verge of going off the edge when he grabbed her head and pulled her back just before he came, he couldn't embarrass himself like that. It just took him 5 simple minutes and he was going off like a fire truck…

But what can he say? She had that effect on him

He breathed hard, trying to calm himself down from that amazing orgasm that was about to crash over him.

ally pouted "I missed your taste"

He crashed his lips on hers again, causing her to fall back and land on the silk sheets flat on her back

"I've had my fun, now its your turn" he smirked

She inhaled sharply and placed a kiss on his chest

He went down her body, trailing kisses between her breasts, her stomach and finally his teeth met the silk lining of her panties, with one swift movement he ripped them off

She squeaked

The remaining material was thrown on the floor

It turned her on.

Her breathing got heavier when she felt his hands on her thighs, he looked up at her and smiled, he came back to hovering above her

"okay now relax" he placed a peck on her lips

He went back to his original place and gently spread her legs.

He got his face closer to her entrance, it was heated and shining with moisture

He licked her once, she moaned

This is a good start

He grabbed both her thighs and brought her closer to him

His tongue swirled around her clit and he slowly entered one finger

And then the other

He started pumping her with two fingers while his tongue worked wonders on her clit

she arched her back and closed her thighs, locking his head between them to make sure he wont stop the waves of sensations that were washing over her at that moment.

he switched his technique, lickingcircles around her entrance and rubbing her clit with his finger,

his tongue entered her, swirling and sucking in her juices

she grabbed his hair and ran her hands through it rapidly,

freeing it from any effect of the hair gel.

She gently scratched his scalp with her manicured nails

Her eyes fought to close as she looked down at him and saw his blond hair spiked up and he moved his head every once in a while

This was __the__ austin moon…

The man millions of girls (and their mothers) drooled over…

was between her legs pleasuring her to oblivion.

Austin moon was __all __hers

After all the hate she gets on daily basis….guess who gets that dick? Ally dawson!

Take that motherfuckers!

She moaned out loudly when he hit one certain spot in her and her head fell back.

He quickened his pace and rolled his own head to create more friction

His tongue went in and out of her in a steady rhythm, while his head rolled with her..

Creating a __mind blowing__ feeling

She felt __very__ close

He pulled away and inhaled deeply

Her eyes shot open "NO! nonononononono" she groaned in frustration, missing his mouth.

His fingers were still in her, pumping roughly.

He smirked "say my name baby"

She grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, no matter how hard she tried…

She couldn't form words…

"a-aus" she stuttered

He pumped faster, her walls were starting to get tighter

"OH UNGH" ally moaned

"say my name" he demanded

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she groaned

__God! his fingers are long__

"AUSTIN!" she screamed "AUSTINAUSTINAUSTIN-UNGH" she screamed out

He smirked and quickly lowered himself back to her and lightly grazed her clit between his teeth

"OH MY GOD" she arched her back

He licked her, and finally he sucked her all in and slowly hummed.

Making her feel the vibrations of his voice.

He twisted his fingers in her and did the same thing again

Sucking her in, and hum

She felt the amazing coil of pleasure getting tighter in her gut

"OHOHOHOHOHAUSTINAUSTINAUSTIN IM" she wasn't able to finish and she went flying off the edge.

Soon enough colors started flashing in front of her eyes and her mind went blank, her breathing got heavier, she grabbed his hair and messed it up even more, her mouth was open, and she didn't care about the sounds that were escaping from her like wildfire.

The bright lights in front of her eyes faded and she was back down to earth, breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling

She looked down at austin, who was smiling a satisfied smile. his face shining with her juices

He wiped his face and licked his fingers, ally felt her insides burn…

the boy was a god.

__oh GAWD__

she fought to breath properly

"so?" austin hovered above her

Ally was speechless.

"thought so" he smirked evilly

~after a few minutes of heavy panting~

Her eyes flickered and once she caught her breath she felt a sudden rush of confidence washing over her

She pushed him and he fell off to her side

She got up…her body still slightly shaking from that heavy orgasm she had minutes ago.

She quickly pushed him back against the headboard, and climbed on top of his lap. grabbing his cock and rubbing it along her wet folds

He groaned "I want you bad babe"

She whispered "show me what you can do"

He lined himself over her entrance

She held onto his shoulders as she slowly lowered herself on him,

Letting him in

One. Agonizing. Inch. After. Inch.

He stared at the place where they were connected

Until he disappeared completely inside her

And he felt himself filling her to the tip

__Bliss, pure bliss__

Their eyes automatically slid shut

She rolled her hips on him, her clit rubbing and sliding against his pelvis

She picked up a steady rhythm.

Rolling her hips back and forth

His grip on her waist was becoming deadly, he was afraid he was going to bruise her

She leaned back, her hands supporting her from the back.

Holding on to his thighs, her head shot back and she moaned

Her hair cascading down her back and slightly tickling his thighs

He watched as she enjoyed herself with him

But this was just not enough

He started lifting her up as if she was weightless

He lifted her from him until only his tip was inside of her

She let out a sound that was between a moan and a scream when he literally __slammed__ into her again, dropping her onto him full force

Hitting a deep spot in her

After a while of rolling her head in pleasure she grabbed his shoulders for support. she lifted herself and started bouncing on his Hard Dick

he grabbed her waist and his head fell backwards

they both bounced on the bed

"oh god ally" he groaned in a dangerous deep voice that made ally's eyes shoot open

__God__ it was so fucking sexy

__Where the fuck did that come from?__

He moaned again when ally started moving quicker

__Fuck it__

He lost all ability to control himself

He bucked his hips upwards and thrust into her forcefully, meeting her thrusts halfway

She literally __screamed__

At the strong shot of pleasure and slight pain it sent her

He kept thrusting into her, she couldn't move on top of him

Her eyes squeezed shut as he kept thrusting __forcefully__

They were __Screaming __so loudly.

He was never so happy that the walls and windows were sound proof

If they weren't the neighbors would've thought he was abusing her or something

He felt himself starting to twitch inside her

__HELL NO! THIS IS ____NOT____ENDING NOW__

He pulled out of her and her eyes shot open

She was __so __close

He flipped them so she was laying down flat on her back and he was on top of her

Ally was confused, their other position felt __amazing__

Why stop halfway?

"why did you cha-OH GOD!"

He shoved himself inside her so forcefully her breasts bounced

He immediately picked up a steady pace

She held on to her breasts to keep them from moving too much, lightly pinching the nipples between her fingers

He threw her legs over his shoulders and supported himself with his hands on both sides of her.

"AUSTIN" she moaned "FASTER! STRONGER! HARDER!"

He did as he was told with a slight chuckle

He leaned down and whispered in her ear "__can you feel it?"__

She giggled but it stretched out to a moan.

He forced himself forward and he hit that deep, sweet spot within her

Soon he felt her walls starting to flutter around him

She was close

But he wasn't

He thrust faster into her ruthlessly, ramming his hard cock in her tight hole

She moaned

the bed made an unusual sound, but they ignored it completely

"im gonna" she panted "im im im close"

"ally baby wait for me" he groaned

"I-I don't think I c-can" she whimpered under him

He quickened his pace "say my name"

"mmmmmghhh" she moaned

"say my name ally" he grunted

He felt her getting tighter

"ALLY SAY MY NAME" he groaned, she was __so__ tight, it took him all his power to keep moving inside as fast

He leaned down and covered her lips with his

Biting down on her bottom lip

"AUSTIN! AUSTIN!" she moaned in his mouth "HARDER AUSTIN"

An orgasm of epic proportions shook her body and her walls came crashing around him.

Soon enough he exploded his load into her and over her legs

He kept thrusting sloppily into her.

They were both covered in a thin layer of sweat.

And ally's lower body was covered with his warm and sticky liquid

But Their bodies slid on each other as they rode out their orgasms

Their voices mixing in a collection of screaming, panting, and moaning.

They came back down from their heights.

Austin opened his eyes and looked at the beauty he was lucky enough to call his.

Her cheeks were red and her hair was spread all around her head, while some of it were stuck to her face with the sweat

He gently dropped her legs and she lay down flatly

He was still hovering above her

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her taoughtas he finally pulled out of her, collapsing next to her as temporary exhaustion washed over his body.

"that was-" she finally spoke up

"amazing." He finished for her

After a while of just laying down and gasping for air their breathing came back to normal

he scooted back and rested his head on the headboard, and she lay down next to him.

her head resting on his chest and Their legs tangled by the bottom of the bed.

He inhaled deeply and threw his hands behind his head.

"im the luckiest man on this fucking earth" he breathed out

She giggled

He looked down at her as she lazily drew circles on his chest with her fingers.

"im glad we took dez and trish's advice" ally chuckled and brushed a few feathers from the pillow stuffings away from her face

"yeah" he sighed

He played with her hair and hummed

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake off that goofy smile on his face

After a few minutes of comfortable silence

And ally still laying in his arms

He looked over to the clock hanged across the room

"7:30 PM " it read

"we've only been here for an hour and half" austin chuckled "wow

How did they did __all__ that in only an hour and half?

"eh, it still early" ally yawned and stretched  
her groin ached and her body felt sore

But well loved

"I think im gonna go take a quick shower" ally turned to look up at him

"okay" he smiled

She placed a tender kiss on his lips and climbed off him. She started walking towards the bathroom

He stared at her ass until she closed the door

He shook his head and threw himself back on the pillows and looked at his surroundings…

The headboard of the bed was fine, but the sheets were a hot mess

And feathers from the pillow stuffing were __everywhere__

It looked like it rained confetti

He stretched and inhaled

his unbelievable deep voice returning to normal-deep

he pulled the covers over his naked body and snuggled his head to the soft pillows

closing his eyes

minutes later he heard his phone ringing

he slowly opened his eyes and he groaned in frustration

he lifted himself up from the bed and looked around to see where it was coming from.

__Mama always said 'If you had a brain, you'd be dangerous  
A brain you'd be dangerous' (Mama could be wrong)  
Mama, Ima grow a name and be famous  
And I'mma be a pain in the anus__

It was dez's ringtone

****(**ill explain later why that song is dez's ringtone! Lol**.)****

It was coming from his disposed pants.

By the door.

Of coarse.

He groaned and got up

Yes, he was __still__ naked

He picked up his pants and dove into the right pocket, pulling out the phone and looking at the caller ID

__dez__

He swiped his finger across the screen and held it against his ears

"hello?" he said in his sexy post-sex groggy voice

"hey dude!" dez said "where are you?"

"why?"

"just asking" he paused "how did your date go?"

Austin smiled "it went __greaaaat" __he threw himself on the bed, he heard the water crashing in the shower still

"listen buddy, I have to go" austin said "talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"fine" dez sighed "I was just bored because trish is out with jace and carrie has work"

Austin chuckled

"bye dude" dez said

Austin hung up and threw the phone on the bedside table and got up

Smirking, he walked over to the bathroom and silently opened the door

The mirrors in the bathroom were all covered with steam

He turned to see ally's figure in the shower

He slowly opened the door and she had her eyes closed, foam dripping down her body

He reached forward and tapped her shoulder, getting ready for her reaction

She screamed and jumped, almost falling

She looked at him with crazy eyes "YOU SCARED ME!"

He chuckled "sorry"

Her eyes softened "its okay, come on in" she motioned for him to join him

Good, they were both thinking the same thing

He joined her in the shower stall

And he pinned her to the wall, letting the hot water wash over them

"wanna try this out too?" austing laughed

"I have seen it in movies" she giggled

He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist

She threw her head back and let the water drip on her face as he sucked at her pulse point

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They threw themselves on the bed, panting from that quick love making in the bathroom…

In the shower…

by the sink…

and on the counter top…

yep…they missed each other a lot

Austin looked over to her, laying next to him panting

She locked eyes with him and smiled

"I love you" austin smiled

"I love you too austin-" she smirked

He rolled his eyes

"monica moon" she propped herself on her elbow and kissed him

They lay back on the pillows

And austin covered their naked and tired bodies with the cool covers.

She snuggled up next to him and rested her cheek on his chest.

Running her hands on the fine cuts of his abs

He played with her hair and kissed her forehead

" I swear, you are a gift from the gods " he sighed

She giggled, too tired to answer instead she kissed his chest "you too" she managed

Austin's mind went back to the past year

their first time was on their one year anniversary in New York when they were still seventeen…

as romantic that sounds…

it really wasn't…

sure, the love making for the first time and loosing their virginities to each other part was amazing…

but getting interrupted by mr. dawson knocking on ally's hotel room….

Um that part…was not so great…because austin spent the entire time naked. And hiding in the tiny closet in the hotel room while ally talked to her father…

Ever since that time they only had it once more which was on austin's 18th birthday…

It was sort of a make up for that night in new york….

It has been months since they actually had some "alone time"

Basically because austin was busy with recording his new album. And ally with writing her second album…

So yes they needed __this__ night

"goodnight beautiful" he kissed her head

"goodnight" she looked up at him

And they fell asleep in each other's arms.

__Fin__

****HOLY MACAROONS THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER!****

****Idk how to feel about the sex scene doe…..****

****I tried my best I guess****

****And I had to read 30 FREAKING RATED M FANFICS TO GET THIS DONE!****

****And the entire time I was like "OKAY WHERE THE FUCK CAN I GET AN AUSTIN MONICA MOON"****

****Cause they describe him as a sex god in most fanfics****

****And ****_**_**god**_**_****its effective****

****But dudeeee pleaseeeeeeee tell me what you think!****

****Because I am scared as hell about this fanfic bc its my first ever rated M fanfic****

****And im scared of the reaction****

****So please tell me your "reaction" so I can at least know how to improve some shit.****

******oh and dez's ringtone was brainless by emienm because…well****

****There's this RP thing on twitter and im dez.****

****And brainless is MY favorite song****

****So I just thought it would make more sense if that was ****_**_**his**_**_****fav song idk! lol****


End file.
